To Uphold A Reputation
by Sauramora
Summary: Pansy writes to Ron regarding a problem. Correspondence between Ron & Pansy, written for 10letters at LJ. Ron/Pansy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** To Uphold a Reputation - First Letter  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairings:** Ron Weasley/Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Pansy writes to Ron regarding a problem ...  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for **10_letters**'s prompt 'hate.'

* * *

**To Uphold a Reputation - First Letter**

Weasley,

Stop spying on me. And yes, I did notice; you aren't as subtle as you would like to think. I can literally feel your eyes on me everywhere I go, and it's getting on my nerves.

I've been trying to refrain from contacting you regarding this, but found myself compelled to do so, since people are starting to notice you, and they are _gossiping_. You are, so to speak, ruining my reputation by your behavior, Weasley, and I want it to stop. Now. I don't need to answer unnecessary questions from everyone especially the slytherins … or Draco.

People are suspecting a –Merlin help me – _relationship_ between the two of us, calling you everything from a 'sweet, considerate boyfriend' to a 'sick and creepy control-freak', and I don't even want to mention the names they come up for me.

So, since this stalker _problem_ of yours is ruining your reputation too, I'm sure you understand why I want it to stop. Or maybe you don't; you are a Weasley after all, and your reputation can't get more ruined than it already is.

Anyway, I'm certain you can find something else to preoccupy your Gryffindor-mind with. And aren't we supposed to hate each other from a _distance_?

So, with other words: stop following me around the castle; stop looking at me during meals, and for Merlin's, sake stop asking people questions about me!

Parkinson

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Next letter will be up soon. Remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**To Uphold a Reputation - Part Two**

Parkinson,

Never send me an owl in the middle of dinner again! Your owl is bloody useless! He gave the letter to Harry, who read it. I don't think you can imagine the shit hell I've been through since then. Harry is an ass evil, and you don't want to be on the receiving end of his harassment.

But, seriously? Me stalking you? Believe it or not, there are better girls out there. And your reputation is already shattered. Am I ruining your reputation? What world are you living in? You do that all on your own already.

You need a reality check.

I just want to know what you've been up to. I know you leave your dorms after curfew and stay in an abandoned classroom for hours. You lock and silence the room, so I couldn't get in no matter how much I tried. You're not a prefect anymore, so there are no excuses.

So what do you do, huh?

Weasley

---

**To Uphold a Reputation - Part Three**

Weasley,

What is this? Your letter is all greasy. And I _don't_ want to know what you were doing while writing this! And, really Weasley, if you want to cross something out, do it properly.

Did you use that much time and effort just to get inside the classroom and to see what _evil Parkinson's_ doing? You must really care. I feel extremely flattered, Weasley. Really, I do.

For your information: stalking me and 'following me around to see what I'm up to' are one and the same thing.

Just stay away. I'm not doing anything you should concern your foolish head with. I'm not doing anything against the rules. So stop wasting your time, and go find a hobby or something.

And why are you so eager to know what I do after curfew, anyway? Slytherins have other things to do with their lives than plot evil ways to kill Gryffindors.

Parkinson


	3. Chapter 3

**To Uphold a Reputation - Part Four**

Parkinson,

You try writing a letter when your best friend – and everyone else - is watching your every move. I had to write the letter during lunch (because Harry wasn't there), and Seamus snagged it out of my hands, so we had a fight. The letter ended up in … I guess you don't want to know.

I finally discovered what it is you do after curfew in that abandoned classroom, and don't ask me how I found out, I have my methods.

There's just one thing I don't get. Why do Slytherins have to be sneaky about every bloody thing? You like to paint and be artistic or whatever, _big fucking deal_. It's nothing to be ashamed of, so why the hell do you paint it all secrecy and _after curfew_?

Your paintings must _really_ suck.

Ron Weasley

---

Weasley,

So you know? How the fuck did you find out? And I demand to know, this is my secret we're discussing!

Couldn't you even find a clean parchment to write on, instead of reusing mine? What the hell _are_ you, Weasley?

There are some things in life that you like to keep to yourself. Painting is one of them for me. The _only_ thing, actually, and I don't want anyone to meddle in and judge me based on the things I paint. When I paint, I can just express myself as I want to, _how_ I want to, without worrying about others' opinion.

And besides, painting wouldn't really go with my reputation, would it?

Now that you know my secret anyway, I can't stop you from dropping by and disturbing me, so why bother? _Just never tell anyone_. Not even your two friends. That's the only thing I ask of you.

Parkinson

Parkinson,

I'll never understand Slytherins. I'm not even sure I want to. You lot are _crazy._

Your reputation is in the gutter already, so nothing you do can ruin it further.

And I'll be there.

Weasley

---

Weasley,

Witty.

Parkinson


	4. Chapter 4

**To Uphold a Reputation - Part Five**

Ron,

Aren't you and Granger going out, or did I miss something? I saw her a moment ago kissing Cormac McLaggen in front of the whole school population. Why didn't you tell me? We're meeting nearly every night, and you never thought about telling me that you broke up with '_the love of your life_' (as you Gryffindors put it)?

So that's the reason behind your dark mood lately.

Pansy,

-

P,

You saw too?

I didn't want to talk about it. Remember when you told me to get a hobby? I did. When I'm painting with you, I forget all the shit that's happening outside.

R

-

Ron,

Everyone with eyes - and a brain, that's important - saw them.

Finally understood why I kept my hobby a secret?

Are you going to tell me _how you broke up_?

Pansy

-

P,

Someday I will. I guess.

R

-

ROLAND WEASLEY, IF YOU DON'T EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED _RIGHT NOW_, I'LL MAKE YOU DO IT. I've never been in Gryffindor Tower – there's a first time for everything, isn't there? I'm sure I'll get a warm welcome.

Pansy

-

P,

ALRIGHT! I'm writing it. It'll take some time, so just stay where you are. You girls are impossible. And STOP SOUNDING LIKE MY MOTHER! It's creepy.

R

* * *

That's all for now! I hope you guys liked this part! And sorry about the lenght, the chapters are supposed to be short. This is written for a challenge at LJ; I have to write ten letters or ten chapters that are only written in letter form. Letters are usually short and to the point, so I'm trying to make Ron and Pansy's exchange as realistic as possible. I hope I'm succeeding in that! :) You can visit my LJ and read them there too, if you want!


End file.
